Disgaea: Nuevo comienzo
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Laharl es transformado en humano por un misterioso demonio que le a arrebatado el trono por medio de mentiras y engaños con los que se gana el apoyo de todos sus lacayos. Eso incluye a Etna y Flonne, quienes tuvieron algo que ver con su actual estado. Ahora esta solo en la peor zona del Inframundo.
1. Prologo

**Disgaea: Nuevo comienzo**

**Prologo**

**,**

Nunca en mi vida me han importado realmente todos aquellos a mi alrededor, nadie realmente. ¿Por qué deberían? Todos son débiles e incompetentes. Por lo menos eso era lo que yo solía pensar en esos momentos. Todos eran míos, mi súbditos. Su deber era servirme a mí. ¿Quién soy? Yo soy el todo poderoso soberano de los infiernos. O por lo menos, lo era…

Todavía recuerdo las molestas burlas e intentos de asesinato de mi mano derecha. Los horribles e insoportables discursos de amor de mi mano izquierda. Si, yo desprecio el amor, por amor mi madre murió. Nunca creí que llegaría a extrañar a esas dos, incluso ahora después de darme la espalda y dejarme tirado en un mundo donde mi palabra no vale nada, las extraño. Realmente quiero verlas, quiero verlas tanto como quiero matarlas.

Nunca se puede contar con Etna en un momento de debilidad, pero siempre se pude confiar en Flonne. ¿Por qué me dio la espalda? Siempre creí que podría contar con su ayuda sin importar absolutamente nada la situación. ¿Es por lo que ese sujeto le prometió? Toda una academia dedicada a impartir la enseñanza del amor en cada una de sus formas conocidas, y a ella como directora; toda un basura sin valor en mi punto de vista. Al final, Flonne se convirtió en la directora de un pequeño vertedero, con un letrero afuera que decía: ¡Bienvenidos a la academia de AMOR de Flonne! Me Hubiese gustado ver la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio.

Etna no quedo atrás, su promesa de ser la emperatriz de cien inframundos conquistados se convirtió en puro trabajo de oficina con una paga tan grande como un mísero prinny, y una que otra amenaza de encarcelamiento con torturas si pensaba en rebelarse ante el nuevo Overlord de todo el Inframundo. Eso si que hubiese sido algo digno de ver.

En cuanto a mí…

…

No hay realmente mucho que decir. Me arrebataron mi lado demonio, literalmente me lo arrancaron de mí, junto con mis poderes y me dejaron en la parte más oscura y peligrosa de todo el inframundo. Desearía que me hubiesen dejado al menos un arma, aunque Flonne si me dejo una manta. Según ella volverían a buscarme cuando haya aprendido una lección de humildad, luego podría asistir a la hermosa academia que el nuevo Overlord le prometió a cambio de su lealtad. Repito, me hubiese gustado ver su cara cuando vio esa "hermosa academia" creada solo para ella.

Esas dos realmente le fueron de gran ayuda a la hora de arrebatarme mi demonio y dejarme solo con mi humanidad, y todo por recompensas que desde el inicio jamás iban a recibir.

¿Quién fue la gran mente maestra detrás de mi caída? Ni idea. Llego un día al castillo, presumía de haber conquistado mas de mil inframundos y que estaba dispuesto a conquistar esté. Aunque, según el discursito con el que convenció a la mayoría de mis sirvientes, lo hacia para darles a todos la libertar y derechos que se merecían. Convencer a Flonne fue fácil, ese bastardo con carisma era prácticamente una copia juvenil del Serafín, y con esa actitud de niño bueno, Flonne callo a sus pies casi desde el inicio. Con Etna fue todavía más fácil, una sonrisitas y un muy emotivo discurso en la colina en un atardecer acerca de como ella seria perfecta para gobernar cien de sus reinos más grandes y poderosos bastaron para tenerla en la bolsa. Ese tipo si que sabía mentir.

Obviamente yo me negué, al demonio con sus promesas y discursos, si quiere esté reino que me derrote para obtenerlo. No se muy bien cuantas promesas y discursos emotivos abra utilizado para convencer a esas dos, pero antes de darme cuenta ya era prácticamente un humano y Flonne me estaba llevando a una de las zonas más horribles del inframundo, ¿realmente creía que eso era por mi bien? No, pero creo que para ella era fácil convencerse de lo contrario, especialmente con una academia a la vuelta de la esquina. Realmente, pero realmente me hubiese gustado estar hay cuando vio su hermosa academia.

Y eso es todo, aquí acabe. Un humano en el lado oscuro del lado oscuro. Literalmente, en este lado del inframundo no hay ni sol ni luna, sin mencionar el enorme frio que sufrí por mis escasas ropas, aunque creo que eso es por la perdida de mi lado demonio. Es realmente un milagro que no haya muerto de frio el primer día. Es decir, solo tenía unos pantaloncillos y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Debo darles crédito a los humanos por sobrevivir tanto tiempo con un cuerpo tan débil.

El primer día no fue el mejor de mi actual vida mortal. Era un ex-demonio furioso después de todo, eso no jugo mucho a mi favor cuando llegue a un pueblo. Mis piernas estaban realmente adoloridas, apenas y podía respirar y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar de frio; mi orgullo no me dejo usar esa estúpida manta, aunque no paso mucho antes de reconsiderarlo. Fue cuando me tope con un grupo de tres demonios, parece que les callo un poco graciosa mi situación, así que naturalmente trate de hacerlos bolar en pedazos, lo cual solo aumento las rizas cuando trate de usar mis poderes. Eso era el colmo, corrí hacia el más grande de ellos y le descargue un fuerte golpe justo en la cara. Cuando se callo creí que realmente había servido, pero esa mirada molesta que me lanzo simbolizaba lo contrario. El golpe que el me lanzo después no fue muy agradable, mucho menos el que los tres se pusieran a golpearme hasta hartarse. Cuando terminaron, yo no era más que una bola de carne negra y roja, estaba totalmente molido en medio de la calle. La sangre no dejaba de salir por mi nariz y boca y mi conciencia se estaba desvaneciendo.

Sabia que perder la conciencia en mi lugar y en esas condiciones significaría mi fin, pero ni yo tenia esperanza alguna de sobrevivir a eso. ¿Qué humano sobreviviría a una paliza de tres demonios con supe fuerza? Era humillante, la vergüenza y total impotencia que sentí no tienen comparación con nada de lo que haya sentido antes.

"Pero que patético"

"Débil"

"Ha, una vergüenza"

Esas burlas solo empeoraron mi estado y al final… caí inconsciente en mitad de la calle, en plena noche eterna, muriéndome de dolor y frio, y con la mayoría de mis huesos rotos. Admito que no fue el más grande de todos mis comienzos, pero miren el lado bueno; no me morí. ¿De que otro modo podría estar contando todo esto? Bueno, lo admito, si me morí por dos o tres minutos. Pero no es que no allá tenido que pasar por eso antes, una vez di mi vida por Flonne. Si, di mi vida por esa friki del amor y finales de "Felices por siempre jamás". Veamos que tan feliz es dando clases en su maravillosa academia, y sirviendo al nuevo rey del infierno…

Cielos, me estoy desviando un poco de la historia original, pero realmente quisiera haber podido estar hay cuando las dos recibieron sus bien merecidas recompensas por su arduo trabajo a la hora de apuñalarme por la espalda.

¿Por donde iba? Ah, creo que les contaba de cuando era un montón de carne molida en mitad de la calle.

Así que hay estaba yo, el demonio que una vez tuvo el titulo de Overlord, reducido a un simple humano en lo que se supone seria su último día de vida. Si, de seguro ese tipo pensó que me moriría el primer día, ¿Por qué otra razón me mandaría al peor de todos los agujeros en el inframundo sin una pisca de poder? Como sea, el caso es que me estaba muriendo, y ni siquiera estaba consiente para evitarlo. Aunque no es que hubiese podido hacer mucho de otro modo.

Luego de eso fue todo como un flash de mi vida entera, ¿Han escuchado que en el último momento siempre vez toda tu vida ante tus ojos? Pues fue así para mí. Fue un maldito flash de casi nada y muchas quejas, ¿en serio me quejaba tanto? Bueno, ya no importa en todo caso. Estuve fuera como unos tres minutos, y después regrese. Debí enojar mucho a alguien de allá arriba, o le gusto mucho a otro de mucho más abajo para que me mandaran de vuelta, pero volví. Y no, nadie me recogió mientras estuve hay tirado, ninguna linda chica me llevó a su casa, ni ninguna orden secreta me recluto para pelear en el nombre de Dios, o alguna de esas chorradas que pasan en los mangas de Flonne.

Cuando desperté estaba en el mismo maldito lugar, pero sin zapatos, ni pañuelo rojo, y mucho menos la manta. Estaba casi desnudo a excepción de mis pantaloncillos, creo que no los quisieron por la enorme cantidad de sangre y vomito. El caso es que me robaron y es todo. Si, le robaron a un moribundo en el infierno, ¿esperaban algo más de un grupo de demonios? Es el infierno, a nadie le importa un tipo muriéndose por hay, a menos que tenga algo de valor o quieras probar algún arma.

Como fuera, hay estaba. No me podía mover, me moría de frio y me salía sangre de todos los orificios del cuerpo. ¿Para que vuelvo de la muerte si enseguida tengo que volver? Y antes de darme cuenta, fuera conocimiento otra vez. Debí perderlo varias veces antes de poder arrastrarme fuera d la calle.

Para adelantar un poco las cosas, y conservar un poco de dignidad al no relatar el enorme dolor que sentí en esos momentos, me salteare un par de cosas. Antes que nada: sobreviví la primera noche, a nadie le intereso lo que decía sobre ser el rey del Inframundo, no sabía que camino tomar para volver al castillo, y no sabía que demonios iba a hacer.

El dolor de la golpiza que me dieron impidió que pudiese caminar bien todo el día, mierda si no me caí en la calle como tres veces. Igual, me estaba muriendo de hambre, y no permitiría que alguien me negara lo que un demonio de mi calibre merece comer. Bueno, ex-demonio.

Después de dar vueltas en círculos por el maldito pueblo, por fin encontré un lugar donde comer algo. En lo personal hubiese preferido otro sitio, pero estaba harto de caminar. De haber sabido lo que me esperaba adentro me hubiese ido a otro sitio, aunque posiblemente me hubiese muerto de no haber entrado, por lo que realmente fue bueno el que entrara.

Como era de esperar, pedí la mejor mesa y diez platos de cada cosa. Literalmente me hartaría de comida, y al demonio con la cuenta. Al menos eso era lo que quería, no llegue al cuarto plato de la primera comida antes de sufrir un severo dolor de estomago y…

Antes de que se me olvide.

Todavía estaba vestido con mis pantaloncillos cubiertos de sangre y vomito, y no hay que pasar por alto los moretones y sangre seca. ¿Por qué me atendieron? En ese sitio comen personas en peor estado. Si, acabe en una cafetería de mala muerte.

Como decía.

Cuando tuve ese severo dolor de estomago no sabia que los humanos podían comer tan poco, por lo que hice lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba molesto: insultar la comida.

"¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Dónde demonios esta ese fiasco de chef?" grite. No fue mi primera acción más inteligente en mi primer día como humano, ¿o fue la segunda acción menos inteligente? Al demonio, ninguna de mis acciones fueron realmente inteligentes ese día.

El encargado se acerco y me miro con una mirada de muerte.

"¿Algún problema, señor?" su tono de voz resaltaba peligro en cada silaba, aunque a mi me importaba una mierda en ese momento.

Me pare en la silla para igualar su tamaño, el tipo era un hurso de dos metros. Lo agarre del cuello y… "Esta-comida-es-una-mier-"y un golpe me dejo K.O en mitad del piso.

MI inconciencia no duro mucho tiempo, solo cuatro horas y media.

El tipo seguía hay, sentado en la silla y comiéndose la comida que encargue.

"La comida es algo que no muchos poseen" me dijo, ¿Cómo diablos sabia que había despertado? Odio cuando pasan esas cosas. "Y la comida de mi hija es algo que nadie debe insultar" esta vez me vio y sus ojos estaban literalmente en llamas. Por un segundo se pareció a mi padre cuando ese incompetente mancho un retrato de mamá cuando pintaba las paredes del castillo. En síntesis, estaba paralizado de miedo.

Yo simplemente me pare y me dirigí a la salida, o eso hubiese querido. Una mano gigante se poso en mí hombro y me detuvo.

"La cuenta, señor" era ese desgraciado hurso pidiéndome la cuenta de lo que me comí. Tranquilos, no morí.

Para adelantar otro poco, desde que su hijo mayor se marcho a buscar fortuna, necesitaban a alguien para lavar platos, y yo no tenia dinero para pagar lo que me comí. Era eso o la muerte.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba usando un delantal blanco y en frente de más de tres docenas de platos sucios. Créanme cuando les digo que me vi tentado a destrozarlos todos, pero recordé que ya no era más que un simple humano.

"Y asegúrate de que pueda verme reflejada en ellos" Esa era Melisa, la hija del encargado y cocinera estrella. También la responsable de mi ojo morado. No, no fue por insultar su comida. Fue por nuestro primer encuentro.

La primera vez que la vi fue en la cocina, mientras limpiaba un poco.

"Ella es mi hija, Melisa" dijo el encargado. Por cierto, su nombre era Paul. Tipo raro.

La chica era un poco diferente a cualquier otro demonio que había visto en el pueblo: cabello negro largo y atado con una cinta para formar una cola de caballo, alas negras de murciélago, una cola, piel blanca como la nieve.

"Supongo que tu eres el grosero de la mesa cinco, tienes suerte de que necesitemos a alguien para lavar los platos o ya te abría puesto en el horno" Melisa tenia una aptitud bastante fuerte y pareciera que lo único que sabia hacer era gritarme. Me sorprendió bastante cuando por fin reconocí sus rasgos.

"¿Eres un súcubo?" Mi pregunta pareció tomarla un poco desprevenida.

"¿Eh? Si, lo soy" Respondió un tanto confusa. Era normal que lo estuviese.

"Cielos, creía que todos los súcubos tenían pechos enormes. Supongo que fue un error" el error fue decir eso en voz alta. Aunque es cierto que la chica era tan plana como Flonne, y eso que parecía ser mayor que ella.

De hay el actual ojo morado.

Estaba tan distraído recordando ese golpe que no note la media docena de tentáculos que salían del fregadero hasta que uno me agarro del cuello y me zarandeo por toda la cocina. Este empleo resulto más peligroso de lo que imaginaba.

Al menos ya no tenía que dormir en la calle. Hasta que pagara mi cuenta, me quedaría con ellos para prevenir cualquier intento de escape. Mi cama fue una sabana y una almohada en la tina del baño…

Volviendo con el monstruo con tentáculos en el fregadero. Esa fue una gran pelea, pero nada realmente importante.

Me adelantare hasta el final del día.

Al final del día estaba completamente molido, mis brazos y piernas estaban entumecidas, y me sentía a punto de desmallarme en ese presido lugar.

"Eso será todo por hoy" Melisa entro en la cocina, y comenzó a hurgar en los platos recién lavados "Hazlo ora vez" me dijo con una mirada plana.

"¡¿Ah?!"

"Están horribles" me dijo como si nada.

"Hey, esto me tomo todo el día" ya estaba gritando. Esta chica quería que volviera a limpiar todo de nuevo. Ni mierda me iba a rebajar a una tarea como esta, yo había dominad todo el Inframundo, ¿Y me ponían a lavar platos?

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y me dijo. "Puedes lavar los platos hasta pagar lo que comiste o puedo meterte en el horno y dejarte hay hasta mañana" bueno eso era todo. Llegué al límite con esto. Estaba a punto de tirármele en cima, pero vi la cortada que me hice cuando luchaba con el monstruo del fregadero. No había sanado. Heridas como esa solían sanar al instante, pero hay estaba. Todavía sangraba un poco. "¿Y bien?" por un instante me olvide de Melisa.

"Entendido" parece que mi declaración la tomo algo desprevenida. A mi también. ¿Qué podía hacer? En esa cortada vi absolutamente todo mi reino, mi poder, mis aventuras a través de todo este Inframundo y muchos otros. Todo se acabo.

"Hm, me alegra de que ya entiendas un poco mejor en que situación te encuentras" no tienes ni la menor idea. "Por cierto, todavía no nos has dado tu nombre"

Laharl. Estuve a punto de dar mi nombre, pero no serbia de nada. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco seria un nombre sin mucha importancia, por lo que decidí simplemente dejarlo atrás. Aunque, Melisa esperaba una respuesta. Tenía que decirle algo, darle un nombre. Sabía perfectamente que nombre tomar. El nombre que tomaría seria el de aquel que destruyo mi reino, que puso a mis vasallos en mi contra y me condeno a una vida humana en el peor lado de todos los infiernos.

"Mi nombre es Héctor"

…

…

"Puf, HA HA HA AHAHAhaa" y Melisa no paraba de reír. "¿Ah? ¿Es en serio? Dios, discúlpame. Es solo que Héctor se parece mucho a los nombres que generalmente utilizan en Celestia" y poco común en el Inframundo, un lugar donde poco importa Celestia. Ya lo escogí, lo dije y me lo quede. Héctor es mi nombre ahora.

"Ya puedes dejar de reír" ya me había dado un maldito tick en el ojo.

"Dis-he, Discúlpame "Héctor" es solo que-ha" y fue así durante dos días.

Así acabe.

Paul siempre estaba dando golpes a todo aquel que se quejara de la comida de su hija, y en especial a cualquiera que demostrara interés por ella. Aunque no era casi nadie, muchos demonios prefieren los pechos grandes a las planas. Tengo que reconocer que Melisa no se rendía fácilmente a la hora de tratar de demostrar sus encantos, siempre estaba dando sonrisitas dulces y tratando de coquetear con cualquier demonio atractivo que entraba por la puerta.

"Ni se te ocurra tratar de coquetear conmigo"

"¿Por qué lo haría? Eres feo"

Eso me saco un poco los nervios y… "¡No necesito que un súcubo plano me diga algo sobre atractivo físico!" ya se imaginaran que siguió después.

Todo lo que se de mi anterior reino son solo rumores que se escuchan en cualquier lugar. La linda academia de amor de Flonne, los cien reinos infernales de Etna, los derechos a los trabajadores prinnies…. Y cualquier otra cosa que ese tipo prometió no fueron nada más que simples mentiras, ¿Qué esperaban de un demonio? Si, se parece al Serafín, pero es un demonio de los peores que han pisado mi inframundo.

¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¡Héctor! Diablos, ¿Cómo se me puede olvidar un nombre que me robe?

Héctor manipuló a cada demonio en mi castillo, me destrono, me quito mi lado demonio y aquí acabe. De Laharl a Héctor, un simple lava platos.

En solo un año…

Mencione que trabajo por una mierda de salario mínimo, moriré antes de terminar de pagar lo que comí e incluso lo que comió Paul. "Si lo pediste lo pagas" fueron sus palabras cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué debo pagar por algo que ni siquiera comí?

En solo un año mis orejas ya eran redondas, y mis ojos se habían vuelto azules. La ventaja es que era más alto, quizás un poco más alto que Etna, pero mi cuerpo era débil.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que dormía en la tina de baño? Pues de ahí pace al piso de la cocina.

Una noche Melisa entro media dormida al baño, estaba vestida con un pijama rosa claro y su cabello estaba suelto. En fin, ella camino torpemente al excusado, que se encontraba justo al lado de la bañera. En realidad, solo tenía que alargar mi brazo a la derecha para poder tocarlo.

Se bajo la parte baja de la pijama y comenzó a orinar… parada.

Melisa resulto ser hombre.

Cuando acabo estaba lo bastante despierta para verme, por un momento todo se quedo en silencio. Melisa mirándome fijamente, y yo totalmente petrificado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Para conservar algo más de mi dignidad omitiré absolutamente todo lo que paso después de ese incomodo momento.

Un hombre…, eso explicaba la razón de ser tan plana.

Los que soñaron con algún romance entre él/ella… pueden mantener sus esperanzas… Es complicado.

Solo voy a dejar clara una cosa: no soy gay.

Luego de descubrir el oscuro secreto de Melisa, hubo menos oportunidades de que al final me dejaran ir, y más oportunidades de acabar en el horno, literalmente hablando.

De todas formas los humanos tienen una tasa de vida realmente corta.

Pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo fregando platos o peleándome con los clientes. Aunque, generalmente, mis peleas eran con Melisa. Fue un poco incomodo trabajar con ella después de saber que era hombre, pero en unos días ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras trabaje ahí aprendí un par de cosas. Paul resulto ser un antiguo comandante de las fuerzas de un Overlord que trato de quitarle a mi padre esté Inframundo ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese Overlord? Bah, no importa mucho. Me enseño algo de esgrima en caso de que necesitase pelear contra algún demonio que causase problemas, lo cual ocurría a menudo. También algo de defensa personal, aunque esas las aprendí de Melisa, no es que ella quisiera enseñarme algo, es solo que siempre nos peleábamos hasta el punto en que ella comenzaba a golpearme y aplicarme raras llaves de combate que me dejaban adolorido durante varios días.

Cualquiera aprendería una o dos cosas sobre pelear con esos dos.

¿Mencioné que el nivel de Melisa era 9.000 y el de Paul 12.000? En tres años llegue a ser más fuerte como un humano que cuando era un demonio, ¿Estoy exagerando? Ja, en ese sitio me metía en peleas todos los día, sin mencionar las clases de esgrima con Paul, y las golpizas del travesti de su hijo.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. A menos que quieran escuchar sobre el día en que Melisa y yo nos emborrachamos y despertamos en la cama totalmente desnudos y apachurrados el uno con el otro.

Repito, no soy gay.

También les diré que fue a Melisa a la que le dolía el culo cada vez que se sentaba, para que no haya dudas.


	2. Días tranquilos

**Días tranquilos**

,

Existen personas que se levantan una vez que los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana tocan sus rostros, otros solo golpean sus alarmas y vuelven a dormir, y a algunos los despierta una linda chica con caricias y demás. En cuanto a mí, que duermo en el piso de la cocina, me despierta un travesti de una patada y me pone a preparar mesas.

"Maldito íncubo…" lo se, lo se, nunca aprenderé a mantener mi boca cerrada, pero no soy el tipo de persona que se calle cada vez que le dan de patadas.

"¡Súcubo!" no puedo creer que mi oído sea igual de sensible. Melisa se aprovechó de eso desde que se dio cuenta hace dos años cuando trato de aplastarme la cara con dos sartenes, de haber sabido los problemas que traería no me hubiese agachado.

Tiro de mi oreja y me grito súcubo unas diez veces antes de soltarme. Maldita sea mi suerte por trabajar con estos tipos tan raros, tampoco puedo escoger. Cuatro años y todavía tengo la cicatriz de mi glorioso combate con el monstruo del lavabo. ¿Cómo hacen los humanos para vivir tanto si sus cuerpos son tan frágiles?

En cualquier caso, tenia que encargarme de las mesas.

No era un trabajo tan complicado, solo tenia que bajar las sillas de las mesas normales y preparar todos los manteles, cubiertos y demás. Mientras tanto Melisa preparaba la cocina, y Paul hacia un pequeño recuento de la mercancía. A que no saben quien la pagaba cuando faltaba mercancía, bueno, tampoco estaba tan equivocado cada ves que me castigaba cuando faltaba alguna chuleta o pudin. Pero limpiar el baño privado de Paul… ese es el máximo castigo, solo una vez me hice el valiente y decidí meterme para probarles que no le temía a nada, solo abrí ligeramente la puerta y me desperté tres días después con la mente contaminada de horribles pesadillas. Nunca más falto algo de la despensa otra vez.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo puede cocinar tan rápido Melisa? Ella es la única cocinera, y la primera vez que llegue no tardaron ni quince minutos en hacerme diez platos de cada comida, eso sin mencionar que no era el único cliente…

Como sea… si no aprendí el secreto durmiendo cuatro años en la cocina no lo aprenderé jamás.

Mi guardarropa cambio bastante desde el día en que entre por la puerta con unos pantaloncillos manchados de sangre y vómito. Según Melisa, no podía estar apestando el lugar mientras ella cocinaba. No fue un gran cambio, pantalones rojos y rasgados, una camisa que en un pasado pudo ser blanca y unos zapatos apestosos del desván. Nada que me protegiera del frio, pero uno llega a acostumbrarse. La noche eterna no es tan mala cuando los ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, aunque Paul me advirtió de lo horrible que es para los ojos pasar de noche eterna a día.

Bueno no es como si fuese a ir a esa parte del Inframundo, según los rumores todo por ahí se esta echando a perder. Héctor parece aprovecharse de todo y todos para obtener siempre lo que quiere. En lo personal, estaba sorprendido de que ningún otro demonio lo haya matado todavía, pero ese sujeto resulto ser tan fuerte como embustero. Eh oído más rumores que hablan sobre que tiene sangre de ángel corriendo por sus venas, por lo que puede utilizar una gran cantidad de hechizos contra demonios. Me pareció un poco raro que no los haya utilizado desde el inicio, pero parece que solo utiliza la fuerza como su último recurso. Yo diría que le gusta ver la cara de tonto de las personas a las que engaña –como con Etna y Flonne – y también la expresión de sus rostros cuando se dan cuenta de la verdad.

Da lo mismo, mi trabajo después de preparar las mesas era refregar todo el piso. No entiendo por que, no es como si a los demonios de por aquí realmente les interesara verse reflejados en el, ¿recuerdan que cuando llegue por primera vez yo no era el que se encontraba en peor estado? No podía quejarme, si lo hacia me metería en otra pelea y era lo menos que quería en ese momento. Mi arma actual era una vieja espada larga que solía ser de Paul, mientras que Melisa blandía una enorme espada maldita de nivel máximo y mejoras en todos sus atributos. No seria una pelea muy justa…

"Apresúrate o te meto al horno"

Esa era su amenaza favorita, y no es que no pudiese cumplirla, es que no le di motivos suficientes. Aunque si no me metió en el horno después de lo que paso cuando apostamos quien bebe más, quizás sea palabrería… o quizás quiera tocar el tema tanto como yo: nada.

Recuerden, yo no soy gay.

"Hai, Hai"

Paul no era tan malo, solo no tenía que hacer o decir algo malo relacionado con su "hija" y no tendría problemas con él. Créanme cuando les digo que si le arranco las manos a un cliente que se sobrepaso con ella y le manoseo el culo, no quiero saber que me pasaría si se enterara que dormimos juntos. Menos mal que el tipo tiene sueño pesado.

"Cambia los menús por los de la temporada cálida"

"¿Ya entramos en temporada cálida?" realmente no importan mucho los meses como el verano, invierno u otoño. En este sitio siempre es igual de todas formas, pero de vez en cuenta se cambiaban los menús cuando la temperatura aumentaba un poco.

Ella me miro como si hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo.

"Oh, por un momento olvidé que eras un débil y patético humano, me disculpo si dije algo que carecía de sentido para ti, Héctor" volteo la cabeza con una maldita mirada de lastima, como si yo fuera el ser más patético de este sitio. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarme por cualquiera de mis debilidades. Como no soy tan sensitivo que antes y en este sitio siempre hace frio, no puedo notar los pequeños cambios de temperatura.

Antes que nada, la razón de que se burlaran de mi nombre no era que sea fuera de lo común en el Inframundo, sino que a su parecer… era estúpido. Llego a decirme que si no quería dar mi nombre real al menos debería inventarme uno mejor…

Cuando mencionaba mi debilidad humana nuestras pelas pasaban de simples discusiones a combates reales, que obviamente perdía. Un humano del nivel 5.000 vs un demonio de nivel 9.000 armado con una de las espadas oscuras más fuertes que el Inframundo haya visto. De todas formas es por esas peleas que llegue al nivel 5.000 en tan poco tiempo, bueno, poco en términos humanos.

Antes de poder lanzar una estocada, me di cuenta de que Paul ya había terminado el recuento. Me puso los pelos de punta cuando me vio y se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de pelear con Melisa.

"…Algún problema…" la mirada de Paul siempre estaba vacía cuando a su parece me metía con su queridísima hija.

"Nada qu-"

"¡Héctor dijo que me la quería chupar!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ¿Y que se supone que significa "me la quería chupar"?

La mira da de Paul se torno más oscura mientras se acercaba a mí. Podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse por cada paso que daba sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"Pero le dije que no seria adecuado chupar la cuchara de postres, es necesaria mantenerla limpia"

Para mi suerte, lo dijo justo cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de terminar como carne molida. Realmente odio cuando hace eso, especialmente cuando recurre al llanto falso, es como si disfrutara el horrible sentimiento de terror que me- ¿pero que digo?, por supuesto que le encanta verme temblar. Mi padre solía decirme que las mujeres podían ser aterradoras, pero nunca me advirtió sobre los hombres con vestido.

"Ella tiene razón, no podemos trabajar en condiciones insalubres" ¡¿INSALUBRES!? Me vi tentado a recordarles quien llego con un pantaloncillo manchado se sangre y vomito por la puerta hace cuatro años.

"Grrh" solo podía gruñir mientras Melisa me sacaba la lengua detrás de su padre. "Como sea… Ya termine con las mesas, me voy de casería"

"Oh, que coincidencia, necesito que me traigas unos corazones de dragón de sombras y unos cuantos ojos de pesadilla" A Paul le encantaba experimentar con distintos tipos de ingredientes, especialmente los que podían ser tóxicos. Creo que jamás comprenderé el su gusto por los venenos, o por que los considera la máxima exquisitez. ¿Nunca se ha preguntado por que nadie viene en los especiales del mes? La ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a pedirlo colapso antes de que sus labios tocaran la cuchar.

Si hubiese un sitio mejor que este, hace tiempo que me hubiese escapado. Pero era solo un humano en tierras de nadie.

* * *

La casería era lo único que realmente me interesaba, era una buena distracción y entrenamiento. Mis sitios favoritos eran "La Caverna Oscura", nombre poco original a mi parecer, y el "Bosque de las Arañas danzantes", lo se, nombre raro. Las pesadillas y los dragones de sombras estaban en La Caverna Oscura. Tendría que llevar al menos una docena de cada uno para que me dejasen en paz.

Veamos, los ojos de pesadilla no serian tan difíciles de obtener, pero los corazones de dragón de sombras me costaría un poco de esfuerzo. Aunque era una buena oportunidad para probar mi nuevo ataque Especial-Héctor.

La Caverna Oscura era eso, una caverna oscura. Me costo un tiempo el que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de ese sitio, sin mencionar la humedad y el frio, aunque unos cuantos combates me ayudaban a olvidarme de aquello. Lo malo venia cuando la adrenalina dejaba de bombear y mi sudor se congelaba.

No tarde mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, unos cuantos dragones, algunas pesadillas y para mi fortuna, un mimo. Esas cosas con forma de cofre siempre traían algo bueno en su interior. La última vez que me tope con uno me lleve un hacha de mango de oro incrustada de diamantes, hubiese ganado mucho vendiéndola, pero me tente a probarla y se partió en dos desde el mango, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esas cosas solo sirven para simple decoración? Paul me lo explico cuando llegue con mi trofeo hecho pedazos. El oro es muy frágil y los diamantes son inútiles si solo están ahí para decorar, luego me la quito de las manos, extrajo los diamantes, hizo un collar con ellos y se lo regalo a melisa.

Me tratan como un prinny, eso no es justo.

Me gustaba aprovechar esos momentos para desquitarme de sus malos tratos.

Cuando un dragón me vio, no dudo un instante en abalanzarse ante mí. Solo lo esquivé y enterré mi espada justo en el corazón, gire el mango para causar más daño y extraje la espa-

Mierda, necesitaba ese corazón. De todas formas no es como si realmente hubiese venido por los ingredientes, aunque pobre de mí si llegaba sin ellos.

Mientras el cuerpo inerte de mi presa caía tras de mi, dos pesadillas…

Les diré que las pesadillas son corceles malvados muy comunes en esta parte del infierno. Su aspecto es muy parecido al de un gran caballo, generalmente negro, con ojos brillantes y rojos. Eso hace que sean fáciles de ver en la oscuridad. Estas cosas generalmente son montadas por seres malignos, pero como existen muchas por estos lugares, no es de extrañar el toparte con unas cuantas salvajes.

La primera se me abalanzó del mismo modo que el dragón mientras que la segunda pesadilla comenzó a exhalarme fuego. Salte hacia atrás para evitar el torrente de llamas y me prepare para la arremetida. Antes de impactar me hice mi cuerpo a un lado y le corte ambas patas delanteras, tuve que tapar mi nariz para protegerla de los humos tóxicos que salían de sus fosas nasales. Si no tenía cuidado podría corroerme desde dentro, ya lo había visto y no era una gloriosa forma de morir.

Otro dragón trato de darme un mordisco mientras estaba ocupado tapándome la nariz, así que le enterré la espada desde el mentón hasta la cabeza, eso le enseñara a no molestarme mientras trato de no intoxicarme. Use el cuerpo para cubrirme de un nuevo ascuas, mientras extraía la espada y la usaba para cortar la cabeza de un tercer dragón que abalanzo sus garras contra mi.

Tres dragones se acercaron a mí, mientras que otras dos pesadillas ya estaban a medio camino, esa si que era una oportunidad para probar mi nuevo ataque.

Sujete mi espada frente a mí mientras se acercaban, ya no tenía tanto SP como antes, pero era suficiente para lo que tenía preparado, que espero que funcione o seria horrible morir devorado por un montón de lagartijas y caballos.

Respire profundamente…

"Especial–Héctor: Cazador de cabezas" gire mi cuerpo 360º mientras extendía mi espada, un aura roja salió disparada a mi alrededor atravesando el cuello de los demonios que me rodeaban. Aunque lo haya llamado cazador de cabezas, la realidad es que podría cortar cualquier parte de cualquier criatura de menor nivel que el mío, pero desde que no puedo hacer que las cosas estallen tengo preferencia por cortar cabezas.

Estuve así hasta que solo falto el mimo que se quedo de lado de la batalla, por suerte para mí. No me ubíquese gustado que su tesoro se destruyera en la pelea. Al abrirse, dejo al descubierto unos enormes colmillos, listos para triturarme de manera lenta y dolorosa. El mimo se impulso hacia arriba y se me tiro en sima, lo bloque con un golpe de mi espada y lo tire a un lado.

Realmente no tengo mucha dificultad para matar esas cosas cuando atacan en solitario, pero no quiero ni recordar la primera vez que llegue a esta cueva. Camine a ciegas, literalmente, hasta encontrar lo que creía era una antorcha que resulto ser una pesadilla. Cuando el fuego fue más fuerte me encontré con tres dragones de sombras, y algunos murciélagos gigantes, también una mujer araña de pechos enormes que me dejo fuera de combate cuando me di cuenta que no traía nada encima. Las mujeres araña son mujeres desde la cintura para arriba, pero su cuerpo sale de la cabeza de una tarántula gigante.

Otra cosa de la que no quiero hablar, por lo que volvamos con el mimo.

Mientras estaba en el piso, tomé la manija y comencé azotarlo contra unas piedras hasta destruirlo, nada que no hubiese echo antes.

Premio: un cuchillo de doble filo con mango de plata, tenía tres pequeños rubíes rojos incrustados en el mango de manera vertical, esto podía ser valioso. No tanto como aquella hacha, pero podrían darme algo. Lo suficiente para emborracharme esta noche…

¡Si! Bebo, ¿algún problema? Mientras estaba aquí experimente con algunas bebidas alcohólicas, no por eso tengo un problema.

Ya que tenía el tesoro del mimo, solo faltaba comenzar a recolectar los distintos ingredientes. No solo iba a llevarme los ojos y corazones, sino también algunas otras partes. No podía llevar mucho, pero creo que podre llevarme algunas garras y colmillos.

No me tomo mucho recolectar los ingredientes, podría ir al Bosque de las Arañas Danzantes, pero por ahora le entregare los ingredientes a Paul o tendré que soportar las quejas Melisa.

Como sea, me cruce con unos cuantos zombis en el camino, pero eso no es realmente muy importante. Siempre que salgo hay alguien que me ataca para llevarse todo lo que tengo, no es como si tuviese mucho.

Saben, cuando era un demonio jamás me di cuenta de lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo. Llevo cuatro años aquí, y realmente ciento que esta pasando mi oportunidad de venganza. No se sorprendan tanto, mi reino fue tomado gracias a la traición de mis vasallos y fui traído aquí contra mi voluntad, es más que obvio que buscara venganza.

Bien de camino me encontré con lo usual: asesinos asechando en cada callejón oscuro, pechugonas en cada esquina, demonios dando palizas a cualquiera que demuestre tener algo de valor, estas cosas son realmente comunes en cualquier parte. Aunque aquí tienden a ser más peligrosas.

Quiero decirles que todavía no puedo vengarme de los ineptos que me recibieron aquí con una paliza, si no están muertos, juro que los hare pedazos cuando los encuentre. Nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo…, a parte de Melisa, y solo porque su nivel y su arma son superiores.

* * *

Entre por la puerta de atrás, a esta hora deben tener clientela y realmente no soporto al tipo de clientes que tenemos.

"Ya llegue"

"¡Tarde!" es lo primero que me encuentro sin importar a que hora regrese, por lo que simplemente deje de ponerle atención "Limpia esos platos, ¿y donde están los ingredientes? Tenemos mesas que servir" mierda, que pesada. Les juro que ya trate de matarla treinta veces este año, la mayoría con nuestros combates usuales y unas cuantas mientras dormía, si es que duerme.

Una vez me metí en su cuarto a hurtadillas, listo para asfixiarla mientras dormía, y la encontré cambiándose… no necesitan saber que paso después.

"Los ingredientes"

"Los platos" solo me los señalo y siguió trabajando.

Ahora que lo pienso, me basta con dar una mirada atrás para saber el secreto de Melisa para cocinar tan rápido… pero realmente no me interesa, por lo que decidí seguí trabajando.

Bueno esto es solo un día más, más tarde iré a las ruinas del bosque, no muchos entran y salen con vida, tiene un camino subterráneo bastante profundo que conecta a un laberinto repleto de trampas y demonios guardianes. Es un buen sitio para entrenar, y si tengo suerte encontrar algo valioso, aunque nunca puedo pasar de un límite antes de que se me agoten las fuerzas. No entiendo por que a nadie se le ocurrido simplemente bolar los muros y llevarse todo lo de valor. Supongo que el demonio que pensó en construir ese lugar confiaba en la estupidez de sus semejantes.

Continuamos como de costumbre.

¿Saben que este era trabajo de la hermana de Melisa antes de irse a buscar fortuna? A Melisa realmente no parece gustarle tocar el tema, y ya me arriesgue a mencionarla una vez. Esa chica escapo para no tener que hacer este trabajo, que me obligan a realizar, por el resto de sus días. No la culpo, ¿Quién querría lavar platos toda su vida? Y robarse el fondo familiar para sus deseos egoístas, eso si que es ser un demonio.

"Gracias por venir, los esperamos de nuevo muy pronto"

Ese fue el último cliente de hoy, unos cuantos platos más y tendré por lo menos cuatro horas para explorar las ruinas.

"Héctor, piensas en revisar esas ruinas otra vez ¿verdad?" Como odio cuando las personas saben exactamente lo que pienso, ¿Cómo le hacen? ¿Soy tan obvio? Debería ser yo el que supiese lo que otros están pensando, eso me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas.

"¿Y que si planeo ir?"

"Nada, yo también voy"

"¿Eh?" desde que me ocupo de estas cosas, Melisa generalmente sale para para hacer compras o divertirse por ahí, por eso me llamo mucho la atención que fuera a las ruinas.

"Ayer me hablaron de una gigantesca bodega de vinos custodiada por una enorme gárgola" ¿vinos? No me interesaban tanto esas cosas, pero Melisa suele utilízalas para cocinar, "El demonio que me lo dijo huyo cuando sus compañeros fueron devorados por ella, pero parece que la bodega sigue intacta"

"¿Y? Ve tú sola, yo buscare algo que valga la pena "

"Necesito una carnada"

Si, generalmente me utilizaba para ese tipo de tareas.

"Eso es una gran noticia, ahora vete a la mierda y consíguete a alguien más" ni loco planeaba ser su maldita carnada, la última vez se la paso recogiendo flores oscuras, mientras yo peleaba con treinta abominaciones, y cuando termino solo me dijo que tenia demasiada prisa para ayudar, me deseo suerte y se fue.

Pero como siempre, termino convenciéndome con su típica amenaza, eso y el que Paul entrara a la cocina cuando le dije que se fuera a la mierda. Entiendo que haya padres sobreprotectores, pero este tipo se pasa. Es como si tuviese una obsesión con su propio hijo travesti o algo por el estilo.

* * *

"¿Qué no puedes derrotar a esa maldita cosa tu sola?" Ella tenía una espada gigantesca al máximo nivel, una simple gárgola no debería a ver sido nada para ella. Y con su nivel, no entiendo el por que tenia que molestarme así.

Solo suspiro como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo "Por lo que me dijeron, esa cosa esta en el nivel 10.000 y es gigantesca, si la voy a enfrentar tengo que tener un seguro de escape" Yo, siendo devorado.

Créanme que cuando surja la oportunidad la mato y le digo a Paul que fue la gárgola.

"Apúrate, quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible"

"Ya voy"

Cuando llegamos a Bosque de las Arañas Danzantes nos topamos tres crías de basilisco, esas cosas no eran tan grandes, ni podían matar de una mirada, pero su veneno seguía siendo peligroso, y si lo sabré yo.

Dos se acercaron a Melisa, por lo que pudo cortarles las cabezas a la vez con su espadón, mientras que yo aproveche un ataque para córtale la cabeza a la tercera. El bosque no era un lugar realmente peligroso si sabias a donde ir, existía un territorio donde abundan estas crías, y donde si no tienes cuidado puedes encontrarte con algún basilisco adulto, y otras zonas donde abundan las arañas. En realidad, el bosque obtiene su nombre por las distintas especies de arañas demonio que habitan en ese lugar.

En lo personar, la palabra danzantes esta de más en el nombre. No es como si las arañas se pusieran a bailar por ahí en el bosque o algo así, pero supongo que a quien le haya puesto ese nombre le pareció que le quedaba genial.

Las ruinas están por el territorio de los basiliscos.

Déjenme hacer un poco de memoria… nos topamos con más basiliscos, tarántulas de gigantes, serpientes aladas, espectros del limo y… creo que con más arañas.

"Por fin llegamos, realmente no entiendo como algunos demonios pueden tirar sus vidas aquí adentro, pero si esa bodega de vinos resulta ser verdad entonces creo que no habrás dado la tuya en vano, Héctor"

"Hey, no me mates por adelantado" y solo por ser humano, no, de seguro me trataría igual aunque siguiese siendo rey de Inframundo.

"Entremos"

Las únicas preocupaciones dentro de esas ruinas eran los otros demonios que las exploraban, eso y los guardianes demonio que por alguna razón vuelven a aparecer al otro día, los primeros no son muy difíciles, pero pasado vas encontrando guardianes cada vez más fuertes, y como el sitio es un enorme laberinto, si te pierdes estas muerto.

Lo admito, me perdí un par de veces, pero siempre encontré el camino a la salida… después de un día o dos.

"No te distraigas, tengo todos los pasos a seguir anotados en esta servilleta" y no miente, cuando ojee la servilleta decía algo como: doce pasos a la derecha, veinte hacia adelante, cuatro atrás, uno más a la derecha…

"Auch"

Ese no fui yo, yo estaba atento del camino, a diferencia de Melisa que estaba atenta a un pedazo de papel.

"Parece un callejón sin salida, pequeña princesa"

"¡Cállate!" fue cuando comenzó a palpar la pared y…

Clic

…Cómenos a subir hacia arriba.

"Después de usted, mi rey"

Diablos, como no se me ocurrió que este laberinto podía tener pasajes secretos, y más importante ¿Cómo diablos encontraron este? Esta pared no era diferente a las otras.

Al pasar la pared comenzó a descender nuevamente.

"¿Pero que mierda?"

"Tranquilo, el pasadizo se abre en ambos sentidos" como me molesta tener que pasar por esto, si por mi fuera ya estaría enfrentándome al guardián de algún corredor, aunque no encuentre tesoros, luchar con los guardianes era casi tan buen entrenamiento como luchar con Paul "No te distraigas y camina"

Yo debería ser el que tome el mando en este tipo de expediciones, pero no iba a discutir con el travesti del espadón maldito.

"Espero que esto valga la pena"

"Créeme, lo vale"

No todos estamos obsesionados por los vinos.

Dios, ya podría estar yendo al bar. Después de esto necesitaré un trago.

Terminamos en una gran salón, y al final se encontraba una pequeña puerta "Esa debe ser la bodega del vino, vamos Héctor" ¿sin gárgola? Y yo que pensaba que al menos algo de esto valdría la pena. No me equivoque.

Un enorme rugido detuvo nuestra marcha, y un inconfundible sonido de aleteos nos indico que algo se acercaba. A diferencia de las demás partes del laberinto, me di cuenta de que esta era diferente, donde debería haber un techo solo podía ver oscuridad infinita, y para nuestra desgracia, algo enorme salió de ella y callo frente a la pequeña puerta.

¡PAM!

Una gárgola alada de por lo menos treinta metros rugió frente ah nosotros. No entiendo que tanto puede amar alguien el vino, como para tomarse el tiempo de armar una gárgola gigante solo para cuidarla. Es estúpido.

"Sabes, no creo que sea tan buena carnada con tan poco espacio"

"¡Solo cállate y déjame pensar!" ¿Qué hay que pensar? Esa cosa era gigantesca, y estaba en el nivel 10.000. "El espacio es demasiado reducido para que se mueva libremente, quizás si-"si te concentraras en la gárgola de treinta metros, en lugar de estar parloteando. Al menos esquivo el golpe, e incluso trato de devolverlo, aunque el golpe que le dio pareció tener más efecto en ella. "Ack, maldita cosa"

"Gárgola"

"Solo cállate y ayúdame en algo"

"Okey, solo se mi pequeña carnada mientras busco un punto débil" jamás olvidare el rostro que puso cuando le dije eso, ¿Quién es la carnada ahora?

En el pasado la hubiese echo bolar en pedazos con un Ira de Overlord, pero como mi magia esta limitada…

A sí, puedo utilizar magia, mi madre era una bruja después de todo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer son algunos hechizos simples de curación y una bola de fuego. En lo personal prefiero la espada.

El modo en que trataba de golpear a Melisa me recordó mi pelea contra un basilisco adulto, menos mal que esa cosa estaba siega, ni idea que cosa pudo segarla. Como sea, supongo que la estrategia será la misma.

"Hey, Melisa, parece que le gustas, acércate un poco a mí"

"Más te vale que no nos mate"

Tampoco me importaría mucho si te matase a ti sola, pero Paul me echaría la culpa y a saber que me haría.

Tuve que correr rápidamente hacia ella. Cuando esquivó otro golpe de la gárgola di un salto sobre su brazo y me sujete de lo que pude. Planeaba esperar a que acercara el brazo a su cabeza para saltarle en sima, pero me vio. Comenzó a agitar su mano, y a mi con ella. Cuando iba a utilizar la otra para aplastarme como un mosquito comencé a correr por su brazo. Esquivar los golpes y correr mientras se agitaba no era nada fácil, estuve a punto de caer pero me sujete de una pequeña grieta cerca del codo, lo que casi causa que me maté cuando estrello esa parte contra la pared.

Cuando desvié mi vista al piso, no vi a Melisa por ningún lado, así que pensé que huyo y me dejo para morir. "Ya me las pagaras pequeña cobarde"

Lo que no vi, fue que sobre mi cabeza se estaba formando un círculo rojo y negro que comenzaba a agrandarse, después escuche un grito muy familiar.

"Kiaaaa" el círculo callo y se hizo lo bastante grande como para cortarle el otro brazo a la gárgola. "¿A quien llamabas cobarde?" Se me olvido que tenía alas, y sus mejores ataques solo puede realizarlos por aire.

Bien, un obstáculo se había ido, así que aproveche el camino a la cabeza. No creí que me la pudiese poner peor, pero extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar a la oscuridad.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda" Cuando la atravesamos, no podía ver tanto como en la cueva oscura. La gárgola comenzó a azotarse a si mismo contra las gruesas paredes, en un intento para deshacerse de mí. En mi estado actual, caer desde esa altura solo puede traer un resultado.

¿Alguna vez estrellaron un tomate contra el piso con todas sus fuerzas? Pues así me vería si llegaba a caer.

Fue un infierno llegar hasta su cabeza, siempre estaba cambiando de posición, azoándose y agitándose sin parar. No hubo muchos cambios cuando llegue hasta arriba, la gárgola era de piedra, a menos de que tuviese un ataque tan fuerte como el de Melisa, podía darme por muerto, y juro por dios que hubiese asechado a Melisa en sus sueños durante toda la eternidad si me hubiese muerto.

Me la pase golpeando su cabeza con mi espada, lo cual fue inútil y ridículo, me alegra que nadie hubiese podido verlo desde esa altura y rodeado de oscuridad.

Mientras continuaba mi inútil acometida perdí el equilibrio, la gárgola termino estrellándose contra otra pared y mi espada salió volando de mis manos mientras caí desde esa altura. Me sujete de una piedra que sobre salía de la espalda de mi pequeño transporte, era ovalada y se sentía bastante caliente.

Fue en ese momento donde parte de mi educación en el castillo comenzaron a resurgir dentro de mi cabeza. Algunas creaciones mágicas requieren de un catalizador; como una perla, algún arma, o incluso un báculo en su interior para poder alimentarse de la magia a su alrededor y mantenerse en movimiento. Generalmente eran herramientas difíciles de obtener por su poder y potencial mágico, pero tomando en cuenta la antigüedad de las ruinas no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo haber encontrado la fuente de su poder.

Solo tenía un problema… ¡¿Cómo mierda esperan que la destruya sin mi espada?! Esa cosa era enorme y se veía muy resistente.

"Ughg" gran momento para comenzar a girar. Les juro que casi perdí mi almuerzo, que también me cobran.

Me tomó cuatro vueltas recordar el tesoro que gane del mimo en la caverna oscura. En lo personal no creí que un cuchillo serviría para salvarme, pero no tenia nada más en mano.

La gárgola aumento su velocidad mientras volaba en círculos, mientras comenzaba a descargar los golpes de mi pequeño tesoro en lo que realmente esperaba fuese su fuente de poder. Por cada golpe que daba parecía que su velocidad iba en aumento, debió preocuparle mucho el que un simple humano amenazara su existencia. Aunque jamás escuche que coas como se preocuparan por algo más que sus tares, parece que han existido casos en donde llegan a matar a su creador para evitar ser desechadas. No es como si realmente me importase en ese momento, y no lo digo por estuviese colgando de su espalda.

Continúe golpeando la piedra debajo de mi, no podía hacer otra cosa más que continuar golpeando esa maldita cosa hasta que se hiciese pedazos o me callera al vacío, y no quería una muerte si a alguien se le ocurría buscar al antiguo y supremo Overlord y se enteraran de que murió después de caerse de la espalada de una gárgola de piedra mientras trataba de robar vino.

Crack

Poco a poco pude notar como la piedra comenzaba a agrietarse, y un enorme resplandor verde comenzó a salir de ellas. No me detuve para contemplar el espectáculo, tenia que seguir destrozando esa cosa. La gárgola siguió aumentando su velocidad y comenzó a rugir cada vez más fuerte, parecía estar sufriendo por cada golpe que efectuaba. Eso era bueno, que sufra por todos los problemas que me había traído ese día.

Crack

Se suponía que recolectara tesoros, no que peleara con gárgolas por un maldito vino.

Crack

Esa cosa pagaría por las molestias, una vez terminara de destrozar a la gárgola, Melisa pagaría realmente caro.

Crack

¿Por qué diablos tenia que pasar por eso? Solía ser el rey del Inframundo, tenia esbirros que se encargaban de hacer ese tipo de tareas por mí.

Crackkkk

Fue entonces cuando la piedra comenzó a desquebrajarse y rayos de luz salieron disparados por todas direcciones. Tuve que cubrirme la cara con ambos brazos y perdí el equilibrio, eso hizo que terminara cállenlo. Mientras caía, pude ver como la luz crecía hasta el punto en que todo quedo iluminada, la gárgola rugió por última vez mientras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprenderse y se hacían pedazos. Hubiese sido un gran espectáculo… de no estar cayendo desde quien sabe que altura, ¿Cómo pudo volar tan alto? Se suponía que esto estaba bajo tierra, y por varios cientos de metros que debimos llegar a la superficie.

Como cualquier persona sensata haría, comencé a recitar mis insultos finales, todos ellos dirigidos a mis antiguos sirvientes y vasallos. Mientras comenzaba a gritar las maldiciones y condenas eternas preparadas excesivamente para mis únicos dos vasallos más cercanos, me di cuenta que no seria lo bastante rápido para expresar mis más fervientes deseos para esas dos y concluí con un "MALDITA MELISA"

"Entonces te dejare caer"

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo tan rápido, y cuando vi sobre mi espala me encontré con la mirada acusadora de Melisa.

"Hey, ya suéltame"

"Como quieras" me dijo sin reparo y me dejo caer. Tuve suerte de que ya no estaba tan lejos del piso. Aunque si me dolió bastante.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le exigí mientras masajeaba mis piernas, todavía adoloridas por el impacto.

"Cumplo con su orden, maestro Héctor" se inclino en una reverencia, burlándose de mí.

"Ya cállate"

Ella solo se irguió y me sonrió inocentemente. De no saber la verdad, cualquiera la hubiese confundido con una linda chica.

"¿Cómo fue que acabaste con la gárgola? Ya estaba pensando que decirle a papá cuando le dijera que necesitábamos otro lava platos" me pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad en su rostro. Estaba listo para responderle, con un lujo de detalles en mi valerosa pelea, pero…"No importa. Terminemos con nuestra tarea"

¿Les mencione cuanto me molesta Melisa?

Solo la mire malhumorado y mientras ella me ignoraba y se dirigía a la puerta. Es increíble tuviese que pasar todo esto por unas malditas botellas de vino. Por otro lado, yo solía mandar ejércitos de prinnies solo para conseguir hamburguesas.

"Ten" Melisa me arrojo mi espada con tan de repente que casi mi corta las manos "No la pierdas. Papá no suele regalar sus armas"

"Si a esta espada se la puede llamar arma…" dije con un tono que dejaba a relucir mi molestia. Solo me ignoro y le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando Melisa se metió, se quedo tan inmóvil que por un momento pensé que había activado alguna trampa de parálisis o algo así. Me acerque con cuidado y mire sobre su hombreo… solo para ver un pequeño cuarto repleto hasta el tope de cientos y cientos de botellas perfectamente alineadas y cubiertas de polvo. Si esas botellas eran tan valiosas como dijo Melisa, en ese sitio teníamos una fortuna.

"HIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA" Melisa grito tan fuerte que, aun en este cuarto cerrado, de seguro todo y todos en estas ruinas la escucharon, y no le hizo mucha gracia a mis orejas.

Iba a comenzar a gritarle cuando la muy loca me tomó de los hombros y me beso. No se contuvo en nada, podía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca moviéndose por todos lados. Luego me tiro a un lado y se limpio la saliva que quedo colgando junto a su boca. Eso si que fue desagradable, y no lo digo solo porque Melisa fuese en realidad un hombre.

Quizás debí omitir esa parte, pero ya es tarde para eso.

Melisa continúo examinando las botellas y guardo las que de seguro serian las más valiosas. Lo mas seguro es que más tarde me mandara en busca de las demás, lo malo de estas ruinas es que los guardianes tienden a regenerarse en un día. No se por que, quizá un fuerte fuente de poder mágico que se oculta en el corazón del laberinto o yo que se.

"Toma esto" me tendió una botella de vino.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué hago con esto?" estaba un poco confundido de que me tendiese una botella de su tan preciado vino.

Ella solo me miro como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del día.

"beberlo" me contesto mientras ella destapaba una botella y comenzaba a oler el contenido "Hoy es un gran día y hay que festejarlo"

Como dije antes, yo no soy de tomar vino, pero tampoco soy de los que rechazan cualquier cosa mientras sea gratis.

Destape la botella.

"Bien, por mi victoria sobre la gárgola"

"Por mi nueva colección personal"

Chin, chin.

Cuando el contenido de la botella pasó por mi garganta el efecto fue inmediato. Pude sentir algo extrañamente cálido quemándome el estomago y por un momento pensé que Melisa me había dado veneno. Cambie de idea cuando note que ella también estaba experimentando los mismos efectos. Ella comenzaba a tambalearse, y era difícil seguirla con la vista ya que todo el cuarto comenzó a temblar y luego a girar a mi alrededor.

Por extraño que parezca, no solo no solté la botella, sino que estoy más que seguro de que continúe tomando de ella.

Ese vino fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya tomado. Comprendo el por que de una gárgola gigante como guardián.

En fin, no estoy seguro de que paso después.

Cuando despertamos, estábamos desnudos, sudados y sumamente cansados. Melisa estaba cubierta de un líquido blanco por todo el cuerpo, y creo que vi un poco saliéndole de la boca, aunque ella trato de disimularlo dándose la vuelta mientras se limpiaba con la mano.

Nuevamente, no soy gay.

* * *

El resto del camino fue algo silencioso, no nos atrevimos a cruzar palabra. Solo nos llevamos los vinos más caros y regresamos.

"Ya era hora de que salieran"

O eso es lo que hubiésemos querido, de no habernos cruzado con un grupo de tres demonios.

"Chis, ¿Y ustedes quienes son?" exigí saber.

"Creo que tú amiguita lo sabe muy bien" me respondió señalando a Melisa.

"Hey, ese es el tipo que me dio las instrucciones para llegar aquí" Melisa grito, aunque todavía estaba rehuyendo la mirada.

"Y las seguiste perfectamente bien" cruzo los brazos y asintió con la cabeza, "Mi plan era trae grupo tras grupo hasta que alguno pudiese deshacerse de esa maldita gárgola, nunca pensé que tendría tanta suerte de lograrlo con la primera estúpida que siguiese mis instrucciones" comenzó a aplaudir "Buen trabajo a ambos" Extendió su mano, "Ahora, esos vinos me darán una fortuna ¿me los entregaran o tendré que matarlos? Aunque planeo matarlos de todas formas"

"Ja, acabo de matar a una gárgola gigante ¿realmente crees que tres demonio podrán detenerme?" le conteste presumidamente.

"Confió en que ya estén lo bastante cansados para defenderse, y por sus caras veo que no me equivoque" esta vez sonrió perversamente, como si ya nos tuviese en la bolsa "Ja, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estuvieron haciendo el amor?" se burlo.

Melisa y yo nos tensamos al oír eso, y apostaría lo que fuese a que un rubor rojo se hizo presente en nuestros rostros. Eso no paso desapercibido para los demonios.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que estuvieron haciendo ahí dentro?"

"¡Arrrrggghhh! ¡CAZADOR DE CABEZAS!" grite mientras giraba con mi espada. Melisa era de un nivel superior por lo que ella no tendría problemas para sobrevivir. Los demonios frente a nosotros se hicieron pedazos.

Nuevamente caímos en el silencio incomodo mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

"Bien…" mi mirada se desvió hacia uno de los cadáveres, "Hey, esa es una bolsa mágica 3.000" la levante del cuerpo "Con esto podremos llevarnos más de esas estúpidas botellas"

Melisa solo asintió y volvimos a la bodega.

Pudimos llevarnos más botellas, y regresar antes de que Paul decidiese ir por nosotros, o más bien por su Melisa. No puede evitar tensarme cuando menciono el extraño olor.


	3. Inspección

**Inspección**

**Parte 1**

,

Bueno, bueno. Nuevamente estoy aquí, no es como si me pudiese ir a un sitio mejor de todas formas, y eso que este es el lado oscuro del lado oscuro. Pero en mi corto pero largo tiempo como humano en este lugar me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que es solo un nombre. Pese a ser más peligroso, realmente no hay mucha diferencia con otros inframundos. Quizás un poco más frio.

"¡Héctor!" Melisa me gritó mientras le daba una patada a la puerta de la cocina. En lo personal prefiero que sea la puerta la que sufra.

"¿Qué? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?" me encontraba afilando mí nuevo cuchillo. Decidí que era mejor conservarlo que venderlo, un filo como ese siempre es útil en momentos de crisis. Como con cierta gárgola gigantesca.

Melisa parecía muy agitada, estaba jadeando como si hubiese corrido durante horas. Toda su cara estaba roja, signo de que había estada asiendo un gran esfuerzo antes de venir. Me pregunte que pudo ser tan importante como para que Melisa se esforzara tanto, ella por lo general prefería no esforzarse en absoluto, o mandarme a mí. No me agradaba ser su chico de recados, pero dormir en la cocina era mejor que dormir en la calle.

Caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua y se la tomó tan rápido que se ahogo y comenzó a toser. Yo seguía mirándola, preguntándome si por fin había terminado de volverse totalmente loca. Aunque para ese tiempo tenia la esperanza de estar a 100 millas lejos de aquí, no quiero tener que vérmelas con una loca armada que me amenaza todos los días con meterme en el horno.

Decidí solo ignorarla.

Mientras afilaba mi cuchillo no pude evitar pensar en mi anterior vida como señor del Inframundo.

Mi inigualable poder.

"¡Son unos...!"

Mis enormes riquezas.

"¡Como se les ocurre pensar que…!"

Mis poderosas armas.

"¡…y además…!"

Los estúpidos que pensaban que podían robarme lo que era mío por derecho.

"¡En serio, voy a…!"

Mis enormes-

Plack

Entonces Melisa me golpeo en la cabeza con una sartén.

"¡No me ignores!"

"¡Mierda! Si quieres decir algo solo dilo"

"¡MIRÁ!"

Me extendió un trozo de diario, la enorme parte que parecía faltar en la parte inferior era signo de haber sido cortada con demasiada rapidez como para hacerlo correctamente. SI tuviese que adivinar diría que para Melisa fue mejor romperlo que pagar los 5 HL que cuesta cada ejemplar del Hell New. En lo personal solo lo hubiese tomado y pobre del que trate de detenerme.

"Oferta de camarones enlatados de 18 a 10,50. Es un buen precio"

"Eso no idiota, del otro lado"

"Inspección sanitaria obligatorio" eso es raro. A diferencia de este lugar, del que sospecho solo me hacen limpiar para molestarme, no existe nadie que se preocupe realmente por la limpieza.

"Mira la fecha de inspección"

Estaba fichado para la semana próxima. Sigo sin entender desde cuando tenemos inspector sanitario, ¿acaso es parte de las nuevas leyes del Inframundo? ¿Es que ya nos llegaron aquí? Seria un infierno el tener que pasar por todo lo que esos estúpidos del otro extremo del mundo están pasando. ¿Quién mierda crea una ley que solo permita comer pudin al Overlord? Je, hasta yo tenia mis límites.

"¿Y? Si tanto te incomodan solo hay que matarlos y se arregla en asunto" No era como si tuviesen el poder para hacer algo, no existe un solo establecimiento en el Inframundo que trabaje legalmente o algo por el estilo. Es la razón principal por la que no veo razón de tener inspectores.

"¿No sabes leer? Tendremos a toda la guardia principal de quien sabe que maniaco que este en el trono en estos momento si algo le pasa a cualquiera de los inspectores.

"Mmmmm, creo que cortaste esa parte"

"Es indignante"

"¿La inspección? Si este es el único lugar aquí que realmente esta limpio" a costa mía.

"Que nos vengan a molestar ahora"

Era cierno, ni siquiera yo me preocupaba por este lado del Inframundo, aunque lo más seguro es que Héctor ya haya echado todo a perder del otro lado y se venga a desquitar con este, y solo han pasado cuatro años.

"¿Qué no tienes autoridad como antiguo rey, o algo por el estilo?" me dijo Melisa co- ¡¿Qué?!

"¡¿Cómo sabes que fui el Overlord?!"

"¿De que hablas? Siempre lo estas diciendo. En realidad, siempre estas relatando absolutamente todo, es irritante" me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas-

"¡¿Ves?!"

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de hacerlo, dijiste ´_me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas´_"

"¡Solo cállate y déjame terminar!"

"Como quieras"

De algún modo, Melisa se había enterado de que yo fui el Overlord en el pasado, pero por temor a lo que pudiese pasarle decidió guardar el secreto. De todas formas, en estos momentos teníamos problemas más grandes. Esos inspectores llegarían la próxima semana para inspecciona absolutamente todo: desde la tienda de armas hasta el bar la Vieja Roncha. Ya podían darse por muertos si lo clausuraban, era el único sitio que podía preparar un Fuego negro decente en todo este maldito lugar. Para mi desgracia, ese día lo cerrarían por limpieza.

"¿Oooh? ¿Ahora eres clarividente?"

"CÁLLATE"

No me preocupe mucho por los inspectores. Lo más seguro era que solo buscaran un soborno a cambio de dejar el lugar en paz, solo para volver al otro día por más y seguir de ese modo hasta que Paul se harte y los ponga en su especial del mes. Supongo que solo queda esperar hasta que ese día llegue y ver como se las arreglan.

Me preocupa mucho más que Héctor pueda fijar toda su atención en este lado del Inframundo. Si esto es solo el comienzo de algo más grande, entonces no pasara mucho antes de que todo aquí se nos pudra.

"Necesitas un psiquiatra" me susurró Melisa.

* * *

Bien, la inspección seria mañana y el lugar no podía estar más limpia. Me esmere más de lo usual, supongo que las amenazas que recibí sobre hervirme en aceite tuvieron algo que ver con eso, especialmente después de despertar en una charola rodeado por verduras, una manzana en la boca y cubierto de salsa, aunque esa es una historia diferente.

Sigo sin entender por que limpiar tanto, hasta donde sé es más sospechoso un establecimiento limpio que uno plagado de ratas.

El basurero en que se había convertido el otro lado del inframundo no era ningún secreto, era una de las razones principales de que todos en este sitio estuviesen tan nerviosos. Pese a que el lado oscuro del Inframundo también le pretenderse al Overlord nunca se había tenido problemas con ninguno, y ahora llega este farsante y se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con cada gramo de arena que se encuentre.

Mí vida aquí era más fácil sin tener que preocuparme por nada del otro lado, a excepción de mi sangrienta venganza encarnizada que hará temblar los mismísimos cimientos del infierno. Aunque todavía falta un poco para eso.

"Héctor, ¿Has visto el Coña? ¡Héctor!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Te dije que no te tomaras el Coñac" Gritó mientras me arrebataba la botella de Coñac del 86 de las manos.

"¡Dámelo!"

Forcejear con un travesti por una botella de licor, que bajo he caído. Por otro lado, era una buena cosecha.

Debimos estar así al menos dos horas.

* * *

"Huuug"

Me desperté con una tremenda resaca. No estoy seguro de cuanto bebí pero debió de ser más de una botella para quedar en este estado.

"Muummm"

Como pensé, había alrededor de diez botellas de quien sabe que en el piso de la cocina, mierda el lugar era un chiquero-

"¡¿Pero qu-?!" el lugar era un chiquero, literalmente. Pareciese que un enorme tornado decidió pasar por ahí justo cuando tenemos inspección. Mierda, mierda, mierda, y con todo lo que me costo limpiar, ¿Esperan acaso que lo haga otra vez? Ni aunque me perdonen la deuda o me amenacen con cocinarme de trescientas formas distintas.

"¡Cállate! Dios, que dolor de cabeza"

Ni siquiera necesito voltear para saber que tengo a Melisa junto a mí, que esta tan desnuda como yo y que tiene una resaca casi tan grande como la mía. La primera vez fue un shock, la segunda fue tentar a la suerte, la tercera una sentencia de muerte, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a estas cosas. Después del asunto de la cámara de vinos y la gárgola, me di cuenta de que cada vez que me emborracho con Melisa terminamos en este tipo de situación. Diablos, ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente cuando dejamos de pelear y empezamos a beber, aunque casi no recuerdo nada después de emborracharme.

"¿Melisa? ¿Estas en la cocina?" escuché a Paul gritar desde el piso de arriba. Lo más seguro es que haya escuchado el grito de Melisa y en estos momentos se dirija a-

¡Paul de dirige aquí!

Si me encuentra en esta situación soy hombre muerto.

"Despierta de una vez"

"Ack, no grites. Mierda, como me duele la cab – Hey, que pasa aquí"

"¡Lo que sucede usualmente cuando bebemos! Ahora vístete, Paul se dirige aquí"

Ya podíamos escuchar los pasos de Paul arriba, tomé cada paso como un clavo en mi ataúd.

"¡Apresúrate!"

"No me grites, todavía tengo resaca"

"Yo igual y no me ves quejándome"

"Porque estas acostumbrado, maldito alcohólico"

"Mierda, esto no calza"

"Hey, eso es mío"

"Pues me lo hubieses dicho desde antes"

"Ni que fuese tan difícil saber de quien es la falda"

"¿Contigo? No se ni de quien eran estos pantalones"

"Si, pues podría decirle a papá que me violaste"

"A, claro, el todo poderoso humano con su espada de acero violo a un inofensivo demonio armado con su espadón maldito. Tendría más credibilidad decir que tú me violaste a mí"

"Solo cállate y ayúdame a buscar mis pantis"

"Diablos, creo que las tengo puestas"

"Quédatelas…"

Ya podía escuchar a Paul bajando las escaleras y la cocina seguía siendo un desastre.

"¿Qué le decimos sobre la cocina?"

"Se destruyo mientras me defendía de un intento de violación"

"Para ya con la violación"

"Le paso un tornado"

"Bueno, supongo es mejor que nada"

"¿Melisa?" Paul entro en la cocina.

Por un segundo nadie dijo nada, Paul solo podía contemplar el enorme desastre que Melisa y yo causamos mientra-PLACK

"Lo que Héctor trata de decir es que mientras preparábamos todo para la inspección por la cocina paso un tornado"

"¿UN TORNADO? ¿Otra vez?"

"Sip, solo se formo en medio de la cocina y destrozo todo"

"Bien, supongo que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que los inspectores lleguen, lo más seguro es que inspeccionen otros lugares antes de llegar aquí"

"Le diré a Héctor que limpie todo cuando despierte"

"Bien"

…..

…..

…..

"Mmmm, ¿Por qué no?"

Cuando Papá- es decir, cuando Paul salió me permití un pequeño suspiro, esta vez estuvo más cerca que las últimas. Se siente un poco raro llamar a mí padre por su nombre, pero en cierta forma es divertido, con razón Héctor vive haciéndolo, aunque debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada con ciertos asuntos personales. ¿Por qué sigo bebiendo con él si siempre pasan estas cosas al final? Supongo que no tengo a nadie más para tomar unos cuantos tragos, Paul no deja que se me acerque ningún chico y ha veces pienso que mis encantos no sirven de mucho, aunque si me deja a solas con Héctor, supongo que no creyó que Héctor tuviese agallas suficientes para hacerme algo. Si solo supiera…

No es el padre más despierto de todos, pero sigue siendo mejor que una hermana traidora que saquea tus ahorros y se fuga a quien sabe donde. En estos momentos esa puta debe de estar acostándose con cualquiera que le de un techo y page su cuenta de bar, se merece eso y más por todos lo problemas que nos causo al escapar así como así. Espero que quede embarazada y ni sepa quien es el padre, que viva en un departamento horrendo que pronto se llene de pequeños bastardo y que su sustento sean las propinas que consigue de bailar en un tubo hasta que sus embarazos le hagan perder la figura, la despidan y se cuelgue en el baño.

"Huggg"

Perfecto, el idiota esta despertando. Era necesario dejarlo K.O, ¿A quien se le ocurre decirle en voz alta a un poderoso demonio ex-guerrero lo que estuvo haciendo en la cocina con su hija? En serio, incluso comienzo a preocuparme por ese problema suyo de estar relatando todo lo que pasa. ¿Y por que alterna tanto en pasado, presente he incluso el futuro? Ha veces relata cosas que pasaron, la mayoría de las veces relata todo lo del presente y en pequeñas ocasiones se hace el adivino.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Lo que sucede usualmente después de despertar juntos"

,

Continuara…


	4. Inspección 2

**Inspección**

**Parte 2**

,

Una resaca y un golpe en la cabeza no son la mejor combinación para empezar el día, tampoco el dormir con un travesti pero son cosas a las que uno se acostumbra… con el tiempo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que desperté y Melisa ya me puso una pala en una mano y una escoba en la otra, ¿realmente espera que limpie esto en antes de que esos estúpidos inspectores lleguen? Seria más fácil encontrar la cura para el complejo de hijo de Paul, bien, quizás exagero. El tipo tiene toda su alcoba tapizada con fotos de Melisa… de varios perfiles. Eso es raro incluso para los demonios, creo que cabria mejor decir que es aterrador.

Supongo que no me queda otra que afrontar mi destino. Ahora, ¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Monstruo de fregadero versión 2.0? No, ¿Platos hechos trizas en el piso? Quizás, ¿Manchas de fluidos corporales afortunadamente cubiertas por salsas y otras especias? Definitivamente SI.

Barrer, fregar, barrer, fregar, barrer…

"¿Terminaste?"

"¿Te parece que termine?"

"Si que eres lento, me sorprende que todavía no te hallamos preparado con la receta secreta de la abuela"

"Estoy limpiando una cocina por la que paso un ´tornado´ con una resaca, una posible contusión cerebral y unas ajustadas pantis de niña. Si crees poder hacerlo mejor entonces ponte a trabajar también"

"Yo estoy haciendo algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Supervisión laboral"

Diablos, como odio esa sonrisita cunado me la juega en grande. En cierta forma me recuerda un poco a las bromas de Etna, aunque por lo menos ella tenia la decencia de tratar de matarme rápido. Esta chica/chico solo esperara a que caiga muerto por exceso de trabajo ¿Qué Héctor no dijo algo sobre los derechos obreros? Oh, claro, Héctor era un manipulador psicópata. Bueno, a la mierda, cuando termine de pagar mi deuda me despido de este basurero a la vieja usanza: incendiando el lugar hasta sus cimientos. Ja, ya puedo imaginarme las llamas, iluminando este reino de oscuridad eterna. Ha ha ha.

"Sabes que todavía estas hablando en voz alta ¿verdad?"

"Mierda"

"Más te vale no hacerlo cuando los inspectores lleguen. No queremos tener que matarlos, escapar con todo lo que podamos llevar y comenzar en un reino diferente con nombres ridículos como Loreta hasta que todo se calme… otra vez"

"Ya entendí, me lo guardare para mí mismo" le respondí mientr-

"Cof-Cof"

"Tch"

Le respondí mientras seguía fregando el piso. Cielos, es raro esto de hablar para uno mismo, supongo que no soporto no ser el centro de atención. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, soy afortunado. Creo que solo hablé de mi pasado cuando Melisa estaba cerca, ella y algunos demonios a los que maté. Es tan difícil ser humano en el Inframundo…

Esperen un segundo.

"Melisa"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Has visto mis boxers?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué debería saber donde esta tu ropa interior?"

"No lo se, ¿Por qué estoy usando la tuya?"

Supongo que eso le cerró la boca a lo que sea que iba decir. Su cara tomó un pequeño tinte rojo por mí pequeña declaración, realmente disfruto de estos momentos.

"¿Porque eres un violador pervertido?"

"Ya vasta con eso de violador"

Por supuesto, no es que esos momentos duren mucho.

"Por lo menos búscala, no queremos arriesgarnos a que nuestros invitados encuentren algo raro en su sopa"

"Bien, bien"

Mientras Melisa buscaba por la cocina mis extraviados boxers, yo me dedique a seguir barriendo y fregando prácticamente toda la cocina. Esas manchas en el piso eran imposibles de quitar, no se que siniestra mescla de condimentos se haya mesclado para formar esa monstruosidad satánica que ahora esta por la mayor parte del piso, pero no va a vencerme.

"Diablos, ¿Qué tan lejos pueden ir unos boxers?"

"¿Ya buscaste en el techo?"

"¿Y por que deberían estar en el..? Oh, ahí están"

"¿Por qué nadie busca nunca en el techo?"

"Me preocupa más como es que llegaron ahí…"

"Solo bájalos de una vez"

"¡No!"

"Pues hazlo rápido para poder- ¿Qué?"

"Dije que no. Todo lo que quieres es que vuele hasta allí para poder ver debajo de mi falda" me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por que mierda querría ver debajo de su falda? Lo dije antes y lo diré tantas veces como sea necesario:

YO-NO-SOY-GAY

"Deja de decir idioteces y tráelos aquí" comencé a presionar la escoba amenazadoramente. ¿Se supone que pase todo el día con esta ropa interior rosa? ¡De ninguna manera!

"¡Bien! Pero si te atrapo dando una mirada, te meto en el horno"

"¿Por qué querría mirar tu ropa interior?"

"Ya no traigo ropa interior…"

"Ah, claro" ¿Es que no pudo aprovechar el tiempo para subir arriba y ponerse otro par de pantis?

¡BAM!

Fue cuando escuchamos ese fuerte golpe viniendo de la puerta de enfrente. Lo que mi enorme experiencia dice es que alguien le dio una tremenda patada a la puerta.

Pudimos escuchar a Paul hablando con alguien. Al principio no pude escuchar mucho, pero reconocí una palabra que me puso terriblemente nervoso: inspector.

"Mierda, ya están aquí. Apúrate y baja mis boxers"

Melisa me miró indignada. "En estos momentos ahí cosas más importantes que tu estúpida ropa interior, idiota"

¿Más importante que mi ropa interior pegada en el techo? Seamos honestos, es mi único par de boxers; solo me los quito para lavarlos y volvérmelos a poner después. ¿Qué se supone que use? ¿Su ropa interior? No estoy tan desesperado por algo de ropa, aunque admito que extraño un poco mis pantaloncillos.

"Solo bájalos de una ve-"

¡BAM!

Un demonio panzón de bigote y enorme verruga en medio de la nariz entro estruendosamente por la puerta de la cocina. Tanto Melisa como yo nos quedamos petrificados mientras el `inspector´ movía su cabeza de lado a lado, fue cuando mis boxers cayeron del techo justo sobre mi cabeza.

"Todo parece en orden"

Cerró la puerta y pudimos escuchar que volvía a hablar con Paul. ¿Qué esperaban? Ya lo dije antes, en el Inframundo es más sospechoso un establecimiento limpio que un nido de ratas.

* * *

"Y, ¿Cuánto quería?" le pregunté a Paul mientras terminaba lo último de un largo día de limpieza en la cocina. Me alegra que el único cliente de hoy fuese ese inspector obeso, o abríamos tenido problemas para atender a más clientes con el estado de la cocina.

"Creo que fueron solo HL 2000" parece que esta vez nos salió barato, aunque lo más seguro es que regrese por más. "De todas formas no parecía estar muy interesado en la inspección"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No dejaba de hacerme preguntas extrañas sobre las ruinas en el Bosque de las Arañas Danzantes, me atrevería a decir que más que como inspectores estos tipos vinieron a recolectar información" y a sacar algo de dinero extra. "Yo tengo experiencia en esto, a mí también me mandaron a misiones similares en el pasado. Generalmente es infiltrarse en algún pueblo o ciudad enemiga, ganarse la confianza de los ciudadanos, sacar toda la información necesaria. Aunque estos tipos eran muy obvios, y parecían tener mucha prisa. Principiantes, Ja"

¿Información? ¿Que puede querer Héctor de aquí? No es que halla mucho que hacer. A parte de explorar esas ruinas y cazar distintos tipos de criaturas. Hablando de las ruinas, hace tiempo que no voy, estos cuerpos humanos se oxidan rápido por lo que no es bueno para mí el estar tantos días inactivo. Y de paso…

"Supongo que mañana iré a echar un vistazo a las ruinas"

"Trata de no meterte en líos, no hay razón para atraer la atención de ese circo al que llaman nuevo reinado aquí. Como van las cosas, no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que este se convierta en el mejor lado del Inframundo" Ni que lo digas. Debí volar en mil pedazos a ese tipo antes de dejar que se pusiera a hablar con el resto de esos incompetentes.

"Por cierto Héctor"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué hacia tu único boxer en el techo de la cocina?"

Pera la puta madre, de todas las preguntas estúpidas que podía hacerme sobre lo que paso hoy, justo tenía que preguntarme eso. Diablos, piensa Héctor, piensa.

"Yo… yo…"

"Tú…"

"Los tire mientras estaba borracho" si, soy todo un genio. Por cierto, eso fue sarcasmo.

"Puedo creer eso" ¡¿Eh?! "Yo también solía hacer muchas locuras cuando me emborrachaba, haaa, los días aquellos" supongo que estaré bien mientras viaja en su mundo pasado de ensueños.

"Héctor, cuando te quites mis pantis quiero que las quemes" y Melisa saco la bomba.

"¿Sus pantis?

"Ha, eso no es…"

"Sip, Héctor me dijo que se sentía desnudo son ropa interior, y me pidió que le prestara una de mis pantis" maldita sea, cállate ya "Al principio me negué, le dije que eso era muy pervertido, pero fue muy persistente y tuve miedo de que pudiese atacarme en cualquier momento. Una persona con ese tipo de pensamientos pervertidos puede ser muy peligrosa, por lo que accedí y en estos momentos lleva puestas mis pantis" Melisa termino con una de esas habituales sonrisas suyas de `te jodí´

Antes de darme cuenta, Paul tiro de la cintura de mis pantalones y echo un vistazo adentro. Debió estar viendo durante un minuto entero, ¿Mencione lo vergonzoso que es tener a un hurso de dos metros viendo que llevas la ropa interior de su hija/hijo? ¿No? Pues lo es.

Luego me miró y dijo:

"Bueno, yo tuve experiencias similares estando borracho" tanto Melisa como yo nos quedamos tildados.

,

Continuara…


	5. ¿Pero que mier?

**¿Pero que mier…?**

**,**

Para ser totalmente sincero, mi vida no es la mejor de todas: fui transformado en humano por un maldito manipulador sin escrúpulos con la ayuda de mis dos vasallos de confianza, me tiraron en el lado oscuro del Inframundo como a un trapo sucio, estuve temporalmente muerto en mitad de la calle, me robaron, me metí en una deuda de la que no saldré hasta que éste cuerpo humano sea polvo, trabajo como lavaplatos y me he acostado con un travesti… varias veces.

No soy gay.

Pero al menos es una vida que puedo vivir, no es que no la cambiaria por nada. En realidad, la cambiaria por cualquier cosa mejor, pero no ahí nada mejor aquí. Quiero decir, al otro lado de la calle ahí una tienda que alquila cadáveres, ¿para qué demonio alguien querría alquilar cadáveres? Y es el tercer lugar más concurrido de aquí….

Bueno, como dije antes, estoy en una deuda. Tratar de conseguir otro trabajo esta fuera de discusión, no es que no pueda; no me atrevo. Créanme, si una tienda que alquila cadáveres es el tercer lugar más concurrido, no querrán saber cual es el segundo, y mucho menos el primero.

Arck. Necesito una aspirina.

Resumiré todo lo máximo que pueda.

Mi nombre real es Laharl, me lo cambie por Héctor cuando llegue aquí. Héctor fue el demonio que convenció a mis lacayos de traicionarme y se robo mi trono. Para que lo sepan, a ellos tampoco les fue muy bien. Todas las noches me acuesto con una sonrisa al pensar en la cara de Flonne cuando vio su linda academia de amor, o como Etna se rompe la espalda trabajando día y noche sin parar. Se lo merecen por traicionarme, admito que parte de mi se esperaba una traición de Etna, ¿Pero Flonne? Seamos honestos, la chica sigue siendo un ángel de corazón. Me cambio por una maldita academia de fantasía… No tienen idea de lo molesto que fue.

Se merecen cual sea el trato que están recibiendo ahora. Y si creen que eso es malo, solo tienen que esperar a que regrese por lo que es mío.

Yo-Ouch.

"Presta atención, a menos que quieras saber el secreto de la carne secreta" Bueno, un golpe con la espátula es mejor que un golpe con el mazo ablandador de carne.

"¿Intestinos?"

Ouch.

¡¿Qué parte de `secreto´ no entendiste?! Aunque es solo una parte, y créeme que me gustaría enseñarte la otra" me respondió con una sonrisa picara, era un poco similar a las que Etna ponía cuando me chantajeaba con alguna foto vergonzosa o algo por el estilo. Tan similar que solo me lleno de rabia pura y sin control. Pero luego recordé que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ese día.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Realmente tenia que concentrarme para terminar con esto rápido. Si esos inspectores estaban aquí por las ruinas, entonces tenia que averiguar exactamente por que. Quizás sepan de algún lugar secreto repleto de tesoros o algo por el estilo, aunque de ser así de seguro solo lo saquearían y le dirían a Héctor que no encontraron nada. En el mejor de los casos, ese tesoro será todo para mí. Podría decirle adiós a esta maldita deuda, y depuso cobrarme una pequeña venganza por las molestias que me causaron, aunque con ese dinero podría simplemente escapar sin dejar ningún rastro y olvidarme de este maldito agujero por donde no pasa el sol.

Admito que he conocido a gente interesante mientras trabajaba aquí, ¿Por qué siempre termino conociendo a gente rara? Enserio, cada vez que me meto en algo término conociendo a las personas más raras y peculiares que puedan habitar en el Inframundo.

"Cuando termines con eso hay algunos ingrediente especiales que necesito" Saco una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaría.

Perfecto, la mayoría de esas cosas se obtienen en el Bosque de las Arañas Danzantes; cerca de las ruinas. Realmente no creo que encuentre algo, la inspección fue apenas ayer, dudo que sean tan estúpidos como para meterse de lleno en unas ruinas desconocidas con solo un día de investigación.

* * *

"La estupidez de los ineptos no puede ser subestimada" No puedo creer que hayan recubierto la entrada principal al bosque con cinta amarilla y un letrero que dice: Prohibido el paso por orden del Overlord, los que desobedezcan lo pagaran.

"Hola Héctor, mi eterno rival" perfecto. Reconocería esa voz donde sea.

"¿Qué quieres Mich?" maldito pistolero de tercera categoría enamorado estúpidamente de lo que crees es una chica.

"Vamos, ¿Esa es forma de saludar a un amigo y rival en el amor?" solo si ese rival es un estúpido que cree que el que una chica le dirija la palabra es una proposición sexual que incluye cuerdas y un látigo revestido en caucho.

"No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, maldito sadomasoquista" solo lo ignore y me dirigí al bosque. Quitar esa cinta fue realmente fácil, ¿Por qué creyeron que un poco de cinta amarilla y una advertencia con solo una amenaza bastaría para ahuyentar a cualquier demonio de aquí? Mierda, no quiero ni imaginar como estarán las cosas del otro lado del Inframundo.

"Ah, vamos, no me ignores así, ¿tienes alguna idea del problema en el que estoy metido ahora?"

"¿Tu padre descubrió tu colección de muñecas inflables y se apropió de ellas?"

"No, bueno si. Pero no era a lo que me refería"

"¿Tu madre ya descubrió que estuviste vendiendo su ropa interior usada al viejo la esquina?"

"Bien, eso también, pero…"

"¿Por fin abriste los ojos después de que el tipo de la verdulería te ofrecía cerrarlos y chupar una manguera en la trastienda a cambio de un descuento?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Paul descubrió la cámara oculta que pusiste torpemente en su establecimiento ayer?"

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Paul lo hizo. Dice que más tarde quiere hablar contigo"

"Bien, tengo muchos problemas, pero este es más grave" ¿Más grave que el que Paul te tenga en su lista negra? De acuerdo, es definitivo, no quiero estar cerca de éste tipo.

"¿Sabes que día es?"

"Martes"

"Si, pero también es el cumpleaños de Melisa" ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Ora vez? ¿No tuvo uno el año pasado? Bien, supongo que mi día mejora más y más a cada momento.

"¿Y? No es como es como si realmente me importara"

"Ah, te haces el desinteresado para engañarme y guardar el súper regalo especial que te dará su corazón ¿he?" no, realmente me importa un cuerno su cumpleaños.

"Vete a la mierda, Mich"

"¡Te tengo!"

"Gua, ¿Qué haces?" en un instante el imbécil me quitó la lista. ¿Realmente es estúpido? Si no regreso con esos ingredientes voy a tener que dormir afuera con esos malditos perros. "¡Dame eso!" salté directamente para capturar la lista. Pero ese idiota solo batió sus alas y me pasó por arriba.

"¿Realmente creíste que podrías engañarme?" no; aunque no es algo muy difícil. "Obviamente ésta es una lista de regalos para Melisa" es una lista de ingredientes. Lo dice arriba: Ingredientes. "Los conseguiré todos y Melisa estará tan contenta que me permitirá entrar en su cama" ni en un millar de millar de años, Mich.

Lo vi adentrarse al bosque hasta que lo perdí de vista. Bueno, eso resuelve un problema.

* * *

Las ruinas del bosque; Un antiguo lugar laberintico repleto de guardianes antiguos; entre más te adentres más poderosos, aparentemente también tiene cámaras secretas, algunos demonios salvajes, y uno que otro estúpido que se volvió loco al perderse.

Nunca entenderé por que simplemente no dejan algún rastro para regresar, y de paso podrían poner algunos carteles o pintar flechas. Eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que muchos demonios son estúpidos, ¿Por qué son los listos los únicos que se quedan atrás a hacer cosas de listos? Es irritante.

Ah bueno, aquí voy. Como era de esperarse, casi nadie tomó enserio la amenaza. Los cadáveres calcinados en la entrada eran una prueba clara de eso. Así que si era verdad eso de `lo pagara´ ¿Eh? Quizás no sean tan estúpidos como pensé.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Pero que cara- "¡MÍ CULO SE INCENDIAAAAA!" ¿un demonio acaba de salir de la entrada gritando que su culo se incendia?

"Te dije que no podías usar el hechizo de fuego para preparar las palomitas. Y ¿Por qué diablos trajiste palomitas a nuestra misión?"

"Supuse que me daría hambre. Siempre nos ponen en trabajos de guardia como estos…"

"Al menos las hubiese preparado antes de venir"

"Me las habría comido en el camino"

"¡Comiste palomitas en el camino, y ni siquiera las habías preparado!"

"Quería compararlas en sabor"

"¿Y necesitaste tres paquetes para eso?"

"De echo fueron cuatro"

"Carajo, tú-"

"¡Bola de fuego!"

"snif snif. Oye, hueles eso, Pedro"

"Miguel"

"¿Si?"

"Tú culo se incendia"

"Ha, ya veo. Mí culo se incen- AAAAAAAHHHHH. ¡Mí culo se incendia! ¡Mí culo se incendia! ¡Mí culo se incendia otra vez!"

Maldita sea y malditos sean todos. Siempre me topo con ineptos, ¿es que no existe un solo demonio en el Inframundo que se tome las cosas al menos un poco en serio?

"Yo me encargo del incendio, Miguel"

Plas Plas Plas

"Es mi culo el que se incendia, Pedro. ¡YA DEJA DE PATEARME AHÍ"

Dios, vamos con un POV de Melisa mientras tanto.

* * *

**Melisa POV**

Bien, si no tomamos el echo de que parece que se me esta pegando eso de hablar conmigo misma. Creo que mi vida es como el de cualquier otra persona.

"¡Saquen me de aquí! ¡Por favor, no volveré a insultar tu comida!"

"Ya cállate; no saldrás hasta que estés bien dorado" le respondo mientras le doy una patada al horno. ¿Qué esperaban? Dijo que a su comida le faltaba sal.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo el idiota en estos momentos, no es que me preocupe ni nada. Es solo que abecés me aburro mucho aquí sola. No lo malentiendan; me gusta cocinar, pero es aburrido no tener a nadie con quien hablar y todo eso. Antes solía hablar con mi hermana y- ¡NO! Ella ya no es más mi hermana, nunca más.

"Por favor…"

"Ya cállate"

No se da cuenta del enorme estrés en el ahora me encuentro…

* * *

**Héctor POV**

Mmmm, tengo la sensación de que algo se tomó enserio eso de un POV de Melisa. Bah, debió ser solo mi imaginación.

"Solo… cálmate…"

"¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?! Me dejaste totalmente imposibilitado de dejar descendencia"

"Sacrificio aceptable tomando en cuenta tu delicada situación"

¡¿Delicada situación?! Mí culo estaba en llamas, y tú me pateaste la entrepierna reiteradas veces y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿No te especializas en magia de hielo? ¿Por qué no congelaste las llamas?"

"Porque no quería congelarte el trasero"

"…"

No tengo tiempo para esto.

"¡Cazador de cabezas!" mi ataque especial los parte a la mi- ¿Pero que…?

"Dios mío, como duele"

"Somos demonios; no se supone que invoquemos el nombre de Dios"

"Pero duele"

"¡Cazador de cabezas!"

"Oye Pedro, que es esta extraña luz que nos atraviesa"

"Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que es un ataque de muerte instantánea para demonios más débiles que el lanzador"

"¡Cazador de cabezas!"

"Mira, otra vez"

"Si; supongo que el lanzador esta en alguna especie de etapa de negación"

"¿Etapa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Existen cinco etapas de perdida, que seguramente nuestro pequeño amigo de ahí esta sufriendo por la inutilidad de su ataque. Veamos, la primera es la negación…"

"Es imposible que mi ataque no sirva. ¡Imposible! ¡Cazador de cabezas! ¡Cazador de cabezas! ¡Cazador de cabezas! ¡Cazador de cabezas!" me mareo…

"…Ira…"

"MALDITO ATAQUE Y MALDITO Y DEVIL CUERPO HUMANO, TODOS SON UNUTILES" voy a destrozar a Héctor cuando lo vea, y esos incompetentes también recibirán lo suyo.

"…Negociación…"

"Esta bien, quizás pueda llegar a una solución. Si; una solución para esto, será fácil para mí" solo tengo que pensar un poco…

"…Depresión…"

"¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? De todos los Overlords de los distintos Inframundos, justo me tiene que pasar a mí" no voy a llorar, no le daré esa satisfacción a nadie.

"…Aceptación…"

"Oh, bueno, no importa mucho realmente" no era un ataque tan impresionante de todos modos.

"Y esas son las cinco etapas"

"Zzzzzzz"

"…"

En donde me quede, ah si; tenia que entrar en las ruinas, aunque antes tengo que matar a estos tipos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Claro, mi ataque no sirvió y puede que sean de un nivel superior, pero no creo que sean tan fuertes como yo-

"Oye niño, sostén esto"

"¿Eh?"

POM

"Gua, ¿Qué pasa? Pedro, estas bien"

"¿Ya despertaste? Me encargue de nuestro amigo, parecía ser solo un humano"

"¿Lo mataste?"

"No, sabes no me gusta matar humanos, lo mande a volar de regreso. Parecía bastante fuerte, por lo que no creo que muera"

"Todavía ere muy blando, Pedro"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo cierta debilidad ante los débiles"

* * *

**Melisa POV**

He de admitir que la idiotez de Mich nunca dejara de sorprenderme. Atreverse a venir aquí con una bolsa llena de los ingredientes que le encargué a Héctor gritando ´feliz cumpleaños, vamos ya a la cama´ ¿Es que el tipo es un suicida? Ya lo estaría friendo por decima cuarta vez… de no ser porque el gritó esa estupidez justo frente a Papá. No creo que vea a Mich por un tiempo…

Aunque al menos tengo los ingredientes. Por cierto, mí cumpleaños es mañana, no hoy. Papá ya me dio su regalo por adelantado, y más le vale a Héctor que el suyo sea bueno. Algo así como un anillo de diamante oscuro. Ha, eso ya seria una propuesta de matrimonio. Y si pudiese pagar uno hace tiempo que hubiéramos dejado de verlo por aquí.

Como sea, en estos momentos me encuentro en mi cuarto. Todavía no es hora de dormir, pero cuando siempre esta oscuro uno tiende a no importarle nada de eso.

Me recosté en mi cama y me prepare para-

CRAKSH

Que algo callera del techo justo sobre mí.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que destrozo mí cama. Esta es la cuarta vez en seis meses, aunque siento cierto alivio de que esta vez no fue Héct-

"¡Héctor!" maldita sea, solo faltaba esto.

"Ug, ¿Melisa?" se escucha horrible, como si le hubiesen dado una patada directa al estomago. Es eso, o esta drogado.

"Hey Héctor, ¿Alguna razón por la que destroces el techo de mi habitación, caigas sobre mí y destruyas mi cama en el proceso?" será mejor que su respuesta sea buena, aunque no existe respuesta alguna que lo salve de la trituradora de carne.

"Eeeh Hugggg" En cierta forma, esa fue quizás la mejor respuesta que podría dar.

Estaba apunto de golpearlo hasta la mierda de este lugar, cuando mis ojos se quedaron clavados a la caja negra en su mano. Pequeña, cuadrada… esperen… ¿Esto es enserio?

* * *

**En las ruinas**

"Espero que ese chico emplee bien el regalo que le di"

"¿Le diste un regalo, Pedro?"

"Sip"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? El chico se veía bastante necesitado"

"Si que eres blando, amigo"

"HA ha ha, ya me conoces"

"Hey, y que le diste"

"Le di…"

* * *

**Melisa POV**

Bien, solo estoy algo confundida por el shock de que una persona con la que vivo y nos conocemos desde hace años halla caído del techo y este sobre mí. No dejare que mi tonta imaginación me distraiga.

"Héctor, será mejor que lo que halla en la caja sea mi regalo de cumpleaños"

"Re… galo… hug" tomaré eso como un si.

"Y ¿Qué es? Algún estúpido anillo de fantasía" le digo mientras le quito la caja. Debe ser algo realmente barato o algo que le robó a algún demonio después de matarrrrr-

"Héctor, ¿esto es un anillo de diamante oscuro?" es imposible, sumamente imposible.

"Diamante… oscuro… ¿Qué?"

¡¿Realmente lo es?! No puedo creer que Héctor recuerde que me encantan las joyas, y más aun que haya conseguido un diamante oscuro. Esta cosa vale una fortuna…

"Yo… no se que decir"

"Llama a una ambulancia"

"Quiero decir… jamás pensé que me tuvieses en tan alta estima como para regalarme algo como esto"

"Puedo… sentir… mi sangre… en mi boca…"

"Supongo que puedo perdonarte por el techo y la cama, pero no te perdono el caer sobre mí"

"Creo… que una costilla… atravesó mi pulmón derecho"

"Bueno, quizás si te perdone. Pero la próxima vez planea mejor tú entrada, ¿Si?"

"…"

"¿Héctor?"

"…"

Y éste chico.

Parece que el idiota se quedó dormido mientras hablaba, se nota bastante cansado. Lo dejaré dormir un poco, supongo que realmente soy una persona bondadosa.

Un anillo de diamante oscuro… Esperen un minuto, ¡¿Esto es alguna especie de proposición?! Diablos, ¿Héctor acaba de proponérseme? Es cierto que hemos dormido juntos un par de veces en el pasado… pero todas han sido producto de una borrachera. Al principio si le dimos bastante importancia y todo eso, quiero decir que fue incomodo trabajar juntos, y sinceramente sigue siendo un tanto incomodo despertar juntos después de cada borrachera. Aunque no tanto como antes y… No; no puedo pensar en eso. Tampoco puedo culparlo, solo mírenme: soy una belleza sexy. Aunque si quiere ir en serio será mejor que comience a tratarme como tal.

"Muy bien, Héctor. Reponedme algo, ¿Esta es una proposición?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

GOLPE

"Hug…"

"Héctor, ¿Esta es una especie de proposición?"

"…Pro-Pro… proposición… ¿?"

"…"

"…"

"Mierda, ahora no se que hacer" esto es indignante. "Felicidades Héctor, me has dejado indecisa" es la primera vez que estoy en una situación como esta, quizás habría que ver como resulta. "Supongo que podría darte una oportunidad, veamos a donde llega esto"

Me inclinó un poco cerca de Héctor y lo beso.

"…ah… y-yo"

"¿Algo que quieras agregar, cariño?"

"Yo… no soy… gay… hug"

Parece que se desmayo de la emoción, que duerma un poco. Mañana comenzara el verdadero lio, ¿Cómo diablos se lo voy a decir a papá? El sujeto tiene un altar de mí en su armario, sin mencionar el arbusto de cabello, o la estatua de papel mache. Se que es mi padre, pero hasta a mí me asusta de vez en cuando.

* * *

Capitulo 5 y Laharl ya tiene novia.

La verdad es que lo uní a Melisa por una razón importante: necesito atrapar a Laharl/Héctor en situaciones delirantes y llenas de malentendidos, y para eso necesito de la aparición de Melisa en ciertos lugares y situaciones en las que no podría meterla a menos de que este realmente cerca de Laharl.

No es que Laharl sepa que tiene novia, él no va a recordar nada de ese evento en la habitación cuando despierte. Aunque si recordara al demonio que lo venció de una patada.


End file.
